Corin Joseph Foster
Backstory: Corin Foster lives in East Sussex, in the civil parish of Rye. His home is in the countryside near the River Rother. He lives with his mother, Brienna Foster-Holton, who manages a small inn on Main Street, and his stepfather, Alexander Holton, who is a mechanic that owns his own shop, and his younger, half-sister, Kaitlyn Holton, who is seven years old. His life is a relatively happy one, and he gets along with his stepfather quite well. When Corin was three years old, his father Owen was killed in a car accident. For some time after that, Corin and his mother lived in Rolvenden. There, Corin attended the Rolvenden Primary School, where he was somewhat of a shy outsider who wasn't very good at making friends. This only became worse when Corin started showing signs of magic (he was kind of a later bloomer; he didn't show signs of being magical until he was around eight). Odd things would happen around him that made the other kids scared. They made fun of him and isolated him. That was until he met Sarah. Sarah was much like Corin, shy and sweet, patient, and a lover of animals. The two became such good friends that eventually their mothers got to know one another and became friends as well. And that is how Brienna met Alexander. Alexander was Sarah's uncle, and it was Sarah's mother who introduced Brienna to him during Sarah's ninth birthday party. Brienna and Alexander clicked instantly. Two years later, Brienna and Corin moved to Rye, where Alexander lived, and Brienna and Alexander were married. Alexander took to being a stepfather quiet well. He and Corin bonded without troubles. And Sarah, who was now Corin's cousin, visited often. Alexander was also very understanding of his stepson's strangeness, and around a year after Alexander and Brienna were married, they found out why Corin was so "accident" prone (as they called it), when his letter from Hogwarts arrived. Shortly after Corin started at Hogwarts, his little sister was born. He was thrilled. School: Because of his gentle and patient nature, Corin was sorted into Hufflepuff. Being in a house of like-minded kids made it easier for him to make friends. However, being so used to isolation from his peers, there are times when he prefers his own company, or the company of his owl Harold, over the company of others. Corin isn't particularly bookish or exceptional gifted in school, but he does do quite well in Potions and Herbology. He struggles in Transfiguration. He also enjoys Care of Magical Creatures, but some of the more creepy, crawly critters gross him out. Years One and Two: When Corin first arrived at Hogwarts, he was a mixture of fear and excitment. He felt as though he had finally found a place to belong. However, being so used to his peers treating him badly, he half expected more of the same treatment there. Because of this, he withdrew and was considered standoffish or shy by many the other kids. Within his own house, he did find some solace. Like-minded students, especially those who were from muggle families, understood his past frustrations as they had experienced similiar things before learning the truth about who they were. Soon, Corin began opening up more to others; perhaps not as much as he could have, but little by little he started tearing down his walls. By the time his second year rolled around, Corin was much more comfortable. But, he still was probably a bit more skiddish than many of the other kids. In times of extreme chaos, Corin was known to be the flighty or quiet type. He rarely made waves regardless of circumstances and would recoil inward when confronted. Years Three and Four: Corin had finally began to reach out to others, although he really hadn't forged any friendships that were quite as close as the one he had with Sarah (who he still wrote to and spent time with during holidays). However, he and his best friend were drifting apart. Sarah often asked questions that Corin couldn't answer, which drove a hard wedge between the two. No one at school really understood why Corin went through a time when he reverted back to his more inward state for awhile. Most thought that it had to do with the chaos of life at Hogwarts, which it did in part, but the biggest stresser he faced was his crumbling friendship with his cousin. He often burried himself in solitary activities, skipped meals, and stopped attending Quidditch matches (and he really enjoyed Quidditch). He even became distant to his owl. His grades started to slip, and there were times when he became defensive towards others. But! Time heals all wounds, as they say, and although his friendship with Sarah was permanently scarred, he was able to find himself once more. He grades came back up, he aplogized to those he upset, and he began taking a more in-depth interest in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Personality: Overall, Corin is enjoyable to be around, but he can be moody from time to time, as all teenage boys can, and once he gets to know someone, he is chatty. He does have the negative tendency to shut people out when he is faced with extreme stress. But he is kind and friendly and patient otherwise. His favorite food is beans on toast, and he doesn't particularly like pumpkin juice. He will drink it, but it isn't his favorite.